Candy
by certainshadeofblue
Summary: ~im no good at summary's, just read and rate it!~


Please rate!!!!!!!!!!  
CANDY  
  
Children still thought of it as an evil house. Though when Mr. Airnsleín, the owner of the house died, most of the rumors went along with him. His college sweetheart, who had always turned down his marriage proposals, bought the house, moved in, and took his name soon after his death. This action brought up many questions amongst the towns people: was she really his sister? Were they once married? Did he leave the house for her? These unanswered questions soon turned to rumors, than no one knew what they were talking about. Everyone avoided Mrs. Airnsleín thinking she was ether a murderer or schizophrenic. She then unwillingly became the town recluse.   
  
It was by far the oldest house in the town of Mapledadge. Modeled after a Chalet, perched atop Pleasant Hill. It was constructed like no other in the town. A misfit, it stood out amongst the fairly new homes in the town.   
Young children enjoyed encouraging each other into going up to the house. The children all wanted to get the treasure inside. Unfortunately the 'evil witch', Mrs. Airnsleín, defended it.  
Mrs. Airnsleín, a widow of 83, lived in the house. She was not truly a witch but her appearance might state otherwise. Her skin, furrowed and pale, cold, sharp emotionless eyes that pierced into your soul, a warped nose, thin pink lips, and of course her hair. It seemed as though she didn't care about it, or maybe she didn't know how terrifying it looked. Her hair was dark brown. Wild brown hair that hung violently down her neck.  
The parents of Mapledodge were all affluent people, strict and conceited. They wanted the best of everything for there families. Which usually meant the most expensive. They sent their children to the most expensive catholic school, Our Mother Of Calvary. They also wanted their children to look perfect. That meant going to the dentist twice a month and no sweets or candy.   
But of course the children knew what candy was. They had just never tasted it. It was rumored by the older children that Mrs. Airnsleín had candy in her house. That was the magnificent 'treasure' all the children sought after. Candy.  
It was also rumored that the only person who went into the house and had the candy was cursed by Mrs. Airnsleín.  
"Beware of her," the older kids would snicker. "she is a powerful witch." They were all mature enough to know there were no such things as witches and goblins. But the other children were young and knew no better.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Autumn is the most beautiful time of year Ashlyn decided. She was thirteen years old but looked quite young for her age. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, skin that was gradually loosing its tan from the summer and hazel eyes. She was thin and fairly tall. She was pretty but not gorgeous.  
She peddled faster to get to school on time, pushing one leg down on the pedal after the other. Dead leaves crunched under her wheels as she picked up speed. Waving casually at neighbors she spotted something of interest. A flower. One single flower. Alive despite the deadly cold of September in New York.   
Peddling backward she stopped her bike, got off, and kicked down the kickstand, leaving her bike on the sidewalk. She walked toward the flower. It was a tulip. "Oh!" she gasped, it was lovely. Signs of life were beautiful to her. Though autumn still healed a special place in her heart.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
School was the same as usual. Four easy classes in which she got all A's, and lunch.   
"Hey Laura!", Ashlyn called as she walked across the lunch room towards the line her friend was standing in.   
Laura spun around, tossing her thick blond hair everywhere. She had brown eyes and was more mature for her age than the other 9th grade girls. She smiled at her friend.  
Ashlyn caught up to her as Brad and Joey, the identical twins joined them. Though they were identical, they could still be told apart. Brad had blond hair and Joey had recently dyed his black. When asked why he did so his reply was, "I have to have my individuality." They also had very different personalities. Brad had always been one to follow rules and on the varsity football team. Joey was the complete opposite, a nonconformist who would not participate in any school-sponsored events.   
"Hey", Brad and Joey said simultaneously. Laura giggled. Every guy became nervous around Laura. The twins blushed.   
"Want to hang out after school?", Brad asked the girls.   
"Sure. O.k.", Ashlyn said. Laura nodded silently.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They went as fast as they could to Pleasant Hill. Ashlyn lagged behind, taking in the scenery. She had never ventured to this side of town before. The houses were larger and had more land. All the trees were ether loosing the leaves or had already lost them.   
They slowed down as they approached the house. Ashlyn got off her bike and deposited it in the grass in front of the immense gray house.   
"Who wants to go in first?" Joey inquired with a smile as Ashlyn made her way to where they were standing.   
"Why don't we all go in together?" Laura suggested.  
They all staggered up the hill to the 'haunted house'.  
"Should we ring the bell? The door is probably not open." Ashlyn protested, too frightened to confess that she didn't want to go into the house.   
They all laughed, as Joey lifted the door handle. Surprisingly the heavy cherry wood door slid open. It creaked softly. They hesitated then he took a step into the house.  
It was dark. The blinds were tightly shut. The house smelt stale. It was furnished with Old Italian leather in dark colors.  
They all walked into the house.  
"Umm…why are we here?", Ashlyn questioned the twins.  
"To see if we can get some candy. Unless you have a better idea?" replied Brad who had already started to look for it.  
"Lets split up gang!" Laura attempted a joke, "that way we can find the candy faster."  
"O.k." said Joey.  
"Sounds good" came his brother.  
Ashlyn was alone. Laura had gone upstairs to the third floor, Brad to the second and Joey to the basement.  
She walked to the nearest room. The kitchen. There were soiled plates in the sink and an out dated newspaper on the kitchen table. On a counter was a vase with dying black roses. She shuddered. What kind of person lives here? Do they still live here? She questioned herself but there was no reply.   
She looked around again at the mahogany cupboards and table. 'No candy here' she said allowed to no one in particular. Something moved by the garbage bin. Deciding she didn't what to know what it was she left the kitchen.   
She walked down a large hall and into the next room. The den. This room was also dark. 'The colors are so dead.' It made her miserable.   
An overstuffed burgundy armchair sat in the center of the room. There was an old television set a few feet in front of it. There were tapestries on the walls, too old and faded to make out. There was also a blood red rug under her feet. The walls were also burgundy. She left without looking for the candy. The house was silent.  
The last room was the living room. Surprisingly it was all white but it was still dark.   
There, on a coffee table was a blue glass bowl. Within it was candy, all different types wrapped in bright colored plastic. 'This room is so different from the others,' she thought as she walked towards the bowl.  
She took a three candies and put them in her school uniform pocket. Green, purple, and yellow. Then she took one more from the bowl, "I'll have one now," she said aloud with delight.  
Slowly she opened it. The candy fell out into the palm of her soft hand. She studied it. Never had she seen or felt candy before. This one was a sphere, dark red and hard. She brought it to her lips and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Take a candy if you dare,  
but you must be aware.  
That every candy that you take,  
may end up in your true fate."  
  
Ashlyn spun around fast, nearly choking on the round ball.  
There was an old woman sitting in a white armchair. Ashlyn's hazel eyes grew bigger.   
"Hello dear," the old woman's raspy voice was some how sweet. "You are enjoying the candy, are you not?" the woman raised her eyebrows. Ashlyn could hear her deep French accent.   
"Wa... What did you say?" Ashlyn's voice quivered.  
"Did you enjoy the candy?"  
"No, before that?"  
"Oh," the woman paused and reached for the wooden cane beside her armchair, "your fate dear. The candy changes it. But it taste good doesn't it? Which color did you try?"  
Ashlyn was still in shock, "Umm…red. What do you mean by 'changes my fate'?"  
"Don't worry about it dear," another pause, "You will find out." The woman's bedroom eyes looked distressed and heavy.  
"Hey Ashlyn!" Laura yelled, "we couldn't find any. Lets get out of here! We might get in trouble!"  
Ashlyn looked at the woman again, then left. 


End file.
